


You Know I Like the View

by HereLiesBethBoland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Flirting, Mild Language, One Shot, Sexual Content, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereLiesBethBoland/pseuds/HereLiesBethBoland
Summary: Rio runs into Beth at a bar.(Canon-divergent after Beth dumps money on Dean in  ‘A View From The Top’ 1x06)





	You Know I Like the View

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back and thought it would be a good time to post it since we so badly want s1 Beth back in regards to Dean. haha
> 
> thank you to lililoves/ Vuccijl for the beta <3

  
  


He pulls in behind the bar and turns off the engine, leaning back and closing his eyes for a few moments. He feels sleep pulling at him, so he wrenches himself out of the car. This non-stop running was catching up with him in a way it rarely did. Despite his bone-deep exhaustion, he’s flying high. Something about those suburban ladies coming through lately was winding him up.

More specifically, Mrs. Boland. She’s a real go-getter, he thinks in amusement. Damn fine to look at, too. He doesn’t think she realizes it though. Always buttoned up like a pilgrim or something. Doesn’t stop Rio from looking. 

He tries to push her out of his head, aware that she probably occupied his thoughts more than was necessary lately. Things were tenuous right now, and the last thing he needed was a distraction. Especially one working for him. 

Speaking of work…

The bar, Kennedy’s, had just been sold to the highest bidder which happened to be Rio. He’d been funneling cash through its doors for at least a year now and the owner wanted out so Rio let him go free and clear and bought the bar for next to nothing. He would give this place a few months to turn a profit and see if it was worth the hassle. 

Really wasn’t his scene. 

As he’s making his way across the lot to the back entrance, he spots a familiar gray van. He checks the back for crooked bumper stickers and sure enough. Its hers. 

_ What was she doing out this late?  _ He figured she went home to tuck in her babies when he left her a few hours ago. 

Rio remembers the way she looked tonight when he asked if she wanted him to up their drop. A man could get addicted to seeing that face. She’s so  _ eager.  _ It made his bones itch. He has to school his face when a smile starts to creep out. 

Curiosity piqued and tiredness forgotten, he waltzes into the back of the club and heads to the bar. He spots her there right away. Easy to recognize a silhouette like that; her posture  _ just so  _ that even sitting on a bar stool does nothing to detract from the perfect hourglass shape of it. The roundness of her bottom half is apparent under the tight dress she’s wearing, and as he gets closer, he notices the velvety material and metallic floral pattern. 

She definitely wasn’t wearing that dress earlier. He remembers she had on a black sweater, modest, if anyone else had been wearing it. But even under her heavy winter coat, he saw her cleavage peeking out beneath it- enormous tits begging to come out and play. 

Sometimes he can’t believe someone looking like that is just hidin up in the suburbs. She’s sex personified. Probably hasn’t let anyone besides her husband touch her, either. Rio would love to show her a thing or two. He feels something down below spring to life at the thought, and tries to gain back his composure as he nears the bar. 

Just as he’s about to slide up next to her, someone beats him to it. 

“Hey...uh, hi,” he hears the man say. Rio swerves right and finds a spot a few people down from them. 

“Chris! What’s up my man?” the bartender, Rulio comes up to him. 

“Not much,” Rio says. 

“Tequila?” he asks, pointing to him 

“You order the good shit yet?” 

“Sure did, just like you asked,” Rulio pours Rio a small glass of Gran Patron. “Here you go, boss.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

Rulio leaves to attend to customers, and Rio looks casually to the left to see how Mrs. B’s doing with her unwanted company. He takes her in; she’s resting her chin on her hand casually, elbow on the bar, and she’s turned slightly to the guy. They seem to be engaged in conversation now and she’s… is she laughing? 

Nah, she's like giggling. The sound of it is doing something to his insides and  _ what the hells so funny, _ he wonders. Rio zeros his hearing in and tries to pick up what the dude is saying. 

“You have  _ four _ kids?” he hears the guy say. Rio rolls his eyes. 

“Mmhhm,” she says. 

“Oh - are you married? I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have assumed...?”

Was this dude for real? 

“Uh- separated, actually. Soon to be divorced,” she says and  _ Huh, _ he figured she was still with her husband, though it was obvious that pasty-ass Caveman didn’t deserve her. 

“I feel bad for the guy who let you slip between his fingers.” Rio bites his lip to keep from groaning and throwing the douchebag out of his bar. 

“Ah well, thank you,” he hears her say and her voice… it’s higher, sweeter than normal- reminds him of the that one night they talked. After he found her pearls hangin in his warehouse. 

Must be the alcohol. 

The two people sitting between them leave, and Rio turns his body towards her. He leans his head on his hand and takes a sip of his tequila, settling in to watch. 

The guy glances at him a few times as he’s talking… which has been going on for at least 5 minutes straight.

_ Damn Did this dude ever shut up? Let the lady talk. _

“Can I help you…?” he suddenly asks Rio after catching his eye again. 

“Nah, man I’m good. Keep talking she’s almost asleep.” 

Beth whips around, eyes landing on his and widening comically. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just enjoyin’ the show, darlin.” 

“Do you know this guy?” Douche-bag asks Beth. 

“Yes,” she says, eyes fixed on Rio’s. He’s staring at her heatedly, the rest of the bar having fallen away. Her eyes are sparkling and the way she’s looking at him… like she’s happy to see him or something. 

“Get bored in that big ol’ house tonight?” 

“Just felt like a drink,” she says, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass

“Beth, uh,” The guy taps her shoulder trying to get her attention. She tears her gaze away from Rio and turns back around. 

Pointing behind her at Rio she says in faux-regret, “I better go. This is my boss.” As if it was a perfectly good excuse. 

“Oh. Ok. Could I get your number?” 

Rio stands up and walks closer to Beth, smiling when she looks up at him her eyes never leaving his as she answers the other man. 

“Goodnight, Brad.” 

The guy gets up and walks off muttering “It’s Brett.” 

Rio’s standing close enough to be distracted by the smell of her perfume, as if her curves weren’t enough. 

“Hi,” she says. 

“Sup’. Boss, huh?” He sits down next to her pulling his stool closer and casually resting his foot on the rungs of her’s. 

“Well, you’re certainly bossy,” she says and he likes the carefree sound of her voice right now. “Quite the coincidence seeing you here.” 

“I’m not stalkin’ you if that’s what you're implying.” 

“I wasn’t, although I am surprised to be at the same bar as you. Are you meeting friends or something?” 

He shakes his head. “Workin’.”

“Do you ever relax?” she asks. 

“Mmhm.” He lets his eyes drift down, taking in her curves from the front- the dress comes up pretty high on her chest but its so tight Rio’s mouth goes dry. When his eyes come back to hers she’s smiling slightly. 

“So, what work are you doing here?”

He licks his lips and looks away, considering telling her. She’s nosy and he usually hates that but  _ what the hell,  _ he thinks. 

“This is it,” he gestures vaguely. “Bought this bar, came to test the tequila.” 

“You bought this bar?” she raises one copper brow at him. 

He nods and continues to stare at her. The liquor is warming him from top to bottom, and there’s something about her face that makes him want to drop to his knees. 

Dangerous. 

“Are you going to be ‘flipping your game’ here?” she asks lowly as she leans in a few inches. 

Rio beckons her to lean in more with his fingers, and meets her halfway, bringing his mouth up next to her ear. Her hair tickles his cheek. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he whispers and she huffs out a laugh drawing her head back. 

“You suck,” she says, pointing at him from around her tumbler. She takes a deep drink of her bourbon. 

Rio chuckles and watches her throat swallow the liquid down, the milky white skin shifting and shining under the dim bar lights. He thinks he would like to wrap his hand around her neck and squeeze. But only if she was into it… 

"What?" she asks after a few beats, grazing her fingers over her throat and he realizes he's still staring at it. He mentally shakes himself.

“Just thinkin’- maybe you need to get some rest, you know, you gotta work tomorrow.” He smirks and she turns more fully toward him. Her ankle brushes his leg and it excites him- like he’s in Victorian London or some shit. 

“I’m not tired at all, actually. You should give me a tour.” 

“I should, huh?”

She knocks her drink back and stands up a bit too quickly, her hand shoots out to steady herself and falls on Rio’s arm. He looks at it and then back up at her. 

“Sure you can walk?” he teases. 

“Pfft, I’m fine,” she says and removes her hand from his arm. “See?” 

“Aight then.” He takes a $10 out of his wallet and slaps it on the bar, turning and walking towards the corridor leading to the back entrance, Beth following right on his heels. On the way, he gestures ambiguously to the main gathering area. “This is where people sit and drink,” he says and she nods in mock interest. 

They step into the dark corridor, and Rio stops. “These,” he points to two doors with both hands, “Are the restrooms. Do you need to...?” 

Beth scrunches up her nose adorably. “Ew don’t ask me that.” Rio huffs and walks across the way to another hall. 

“What’s back here?” she says behind him. 

“The office and storage room. That’s it. Pretty straightforward.” He turns back to her and sees her rooting around in her purse. 

“Dammit...Where’s.. Ugh,” her hair has fallen in her face and Rio’s fingers itch to tuck the strands behind her ear. Or hold it back for her. 

“Whatchu lookin’ for?” 

“A lifesaver...I just had it." She pulls out a spider man toy and hands it to him.“Can you hold this?”

He takes it and stares at it for a second. Marcus has the same one. 

“Ah! I found it!” She holds the green candy up in victory. 

Rio hands her the Spider-Man. “Thanks,” she says, dropping it back in her purse. 

She pops the candy in her mouth and looks at him expectantly. He raises an eyebrow at her in question- silently communicating.

She glances at the door marked ‘office’ behind him, so he digs into his pocket for the key, pushes it into the lock and then holds the door open for Beth as she sways past him into the small room. He takes in her entire backside as she walks to the window on the other side of the room. 

“Office with a view,” she says and it’s cute because the view is just a parking lot and more brick buildings. He comes to stand next to her looking out the window. “You could plant some trees?” she suggests.

“I don’t plan on bein’ here that often,” he says. And he’s aware that he’s skating a dangerous line even mentioning what he does or doesn’t do with his time. 

He tries to stay strictly professional with her. Thing was, he usually doesn’t have to  _ try _ , it comes natural keeping his cards close to his chest. But he has this aching need to show her who he is under all the bravado. 

It’s annoying. He wants to tell her that he's taking Marcus to the park tomorrow and that she should join them. It makes no sense. Not that she has time to go to the park, she’s got money to wash. Of course, he's the boss he could give her the day off…

He looks down at her profile; takes in her soft features, long eyelashes, perfect nose, rosebud lips. Like a porcelain doll. 

“My husband thinks you took advantage of me,” she says and he watches a subtle smile perk at the corner of her lips. 

“Oh yea? You tell him it was the other way around?” 

“I did actually,” she says and looks up at him. 

They stare at one another and it's like something pulls them in when this happens. He’s not in the habit of staring at people for extended periods of time- maybe occasionally for intimidation purposes, or when he's tryin’ to get a read on someone. But he's never had anyone match his gaze in challenge like they're in some sexually-charged staring contest. 

She blinks a few times, seems to come to herself and then walks over to the desk behind them. Rio turns around and watches her sit on it, crossing her legs primly in front of her and leaning back on one hand. 

_ Ain’t that a picture? _

And now she's staring at him again— the gaze hotter than before. It seems like she's beckoning him, but he ain’t the type to come when he’s called so he just leans against the window, fisting his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

“So, this is where you’re gonna be bossing people around I assume?” 

Rio continues to stare at her, eyes never leaving hers but he’s looking at all of her; it's a skill he's got- master of periphery. He sees the soft waves of her hair framing her face, the gentle slope of her shoulders, the curve of her chest and hips and the exposed skin from her knees all the way down her shapely legs to her tiny ankles. He sees all of it, wants to touch her. But he stays against the window. 

“Why? you like that or somethin’?”

She bites her lip and leans back on both hands, causing her tits to push out. He lets his eyes roll over them slowly, imagining what they would feel like under his hands, his tongue. 

“Maybe,” she says. 

He tilts his head, considering. Yeah she likes it...

But she likes to give it just as good. Hell, maybe he needs to move her up in the ranks; he wouldn’t mind seein’ her ordering his boys around. Maybe that’s just what this operation needs... a woman’s touch. 

Or maybe that’s just what he needs.

Feeling an urge to draw closer, he pushes off the window and makes his way over to her, talking as he walks.

“See, I think you do like it. You get this little flare in your eyes —like you gonna slap me and then you just fall in line and its just so,” he reaches her then resting his fingers lightly on the desk on either side of her, “submissive.” 

She’s glaring at him now. “There it is,” he says. 

“I‘m  _ not  _ submissive.” 

“No? Guess you’ll have to prove it, then.” 

He keeps his eyes locked on hers while his hands come up to her crossed knees. With the lightest of pressure, he pushes his fingers under her dress and slowly moves the fabric up - she shifts a bit when he gets mid-thigh, and he hears a sharp intake of breath as he gently pushes her legs apart.

She seems to be in tune to what he's doing because her legs part  _ so easily _ and as they do, Rio moves between them, his hands continue their trail up the sides of her legs bunching up the velvety fabric all the way to her hips. 

“You gonna stop me, Mama?” Rio raises his eyebrows in question. She shakes her head no and then he’s grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her to the edge of the desk, right up against him. 

She falls down to her elbows, and he sees the shock register on her face before something else takes its place. Her legs are dangling on either side of him and he's holding her, growing hard and desperate against her soft center.

He can feel the heat from her, thinks he would risk more than he should to be inside her. Not the time or place for that, but he ain’t about to leave her with nothin'. Not when she’s lookin' at him like that, eyes hooded and hungry. 

He tucks his fingers in the sides of her panties and pulls them down, stepping back as he does, and watching with fascination as the black satin contrasts against her fair skin. His breaths are coming faster now, as he slips the small garment over her feet and stuffs it in his back pocket. 

He looks back at her and her eyes are closed and then he looks at  _ her there  _ and yeah, it's dark in the office, but she’s  _ perfect _ and he’s not surprised. Tight and pink, and all he wants to do is bury his face there but its too… it feels too… 

She's wrapping her legs around him now and it shakes him out of whatever hypnosis he was under. He lifts one hand to her thigh, and then with the other he strokes her softly with his thumb from bottom to top. 

She moans sweetly, and he looks up at her face again. Her eyes are still closed and her eyebrows are pushed together like she’s feelin’ it, so he rubs her in soft circles  before pushing one finger in. 

The sight of her moving against him causes his breath to stutter, and when he feels her tighten around him, his eyes dart back to hers.

She’s looking at him, eyes dark blue and shining. He takes turns pushing his finger in and out and slowly running his thumb in circles over her, building up a pace and she’s so wet his resolve is breaking- he’s pretty sure she would let him fuck her into next Tuesday, but he ain’t about to let go of control. 

So instead he adds another finger, hoping the rapid force of it will satisfy his need to be inside of her. He knows it won’t but he just keeps going.

“Uh... can you...slow..?” she’s looking at him so sweetly he thinks he might melt and it feels great and  _ she feels fucking perfect _ \- 

“Yeah I got you,” he says, slowing down the pace- bringing his long fingers in and out slowly and just barely ghosting over her swollen clit. He starts to feel her pulsing and she’s thrusting her hips subtly and  _ whimpering  _ and it’s the hottest thing he’s seen in awhile. Maybe ever. 

“Fuck Mama,” he says, his breath ragged. 

And then suddenly she’s grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her, and he can’t go where she wants and maintain what he’s doing with his hand, but she’s  _ pulling him  _ and now she’s grabbing his face - 

And they’re kissing —and she’s moaning into his mouth and he’s moaning in hers and she’s gripping him with her legs and pulling him down on top of her. 

She's moving her hips against him now, and grabbing his ass so he grips the desk above her head and pushes back just as hard and.. _ oh _ . She's gonna… 

“Mmm…don’t stop kissing me,” she says, “Your mouth is so sexy.” 

“Elizabeth,” he says too reverently, and he’s sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting it as she comes apart under him. 

His grip on the desk tightens and he counts backwards from ten because he’s dangerously close to ripping his pants off and tearing into her.

He stops kissing her and feels her body twitch slightly underneath him. He rubs his nose back and forth across hers and looks into her eyes. 

“You think my mouth is sexy?” he says against her lips, tilting his mouth teasingly and then backing up a fraction when she moves to close the distance. 

“Oh my god,” she groans out when it registers what he said. “I’m so embarrassing.” 

He smirks down at her, propping himself up on his elbows. “It’s just the truth sweetheart.”

“I’m drunk,” she says, smiling. 

“Right.” 

Instead of arguing the point, she presses her lips to his again, and moves her hands up to the back of his head so he can’t pull back. She caresses over his ears and down to his face; her thumbs rubbing his bottom lip as she kisses him. 

He knows this is the part when he’s supposed to pull away. She tastes so damn good though, like apples, so he just keeps kissing her. Its slow and easy; a perfect ebb and flow...their mouths in sync in a way he’s not sure he’s experienced before and he groans at the feel of her cold, soft tongue against his. 

Suddenly she's laughing softly against his mouth so he stops and hovers over her again, squinting at her in question. 

“You called me Elizabeth,” she says and then she giggles again. And hiccups. 

He starts to smile and feels something close to affection tug at him. Thankfully, it propels him to do the right thing — which is get the fuck off of her and away from whatever this was turning into. 

Rio stands up, pulling her with him. He tugs her dress back down, smoothing it over her legs and then cups her chin and looks her in the eye. 

“That’s your name, Darlin’,” he says and drops away from her. He wants to kiss her again, but instead he continues to put space between them, moving towards the door. 

“Wait,” she says and he turns to look back at her. “I don’t always do what I’m told.” 

“I guess tonight was an exception,” he says, smiling slightly as she walks towards him. 

“Maybe I wasn’t the one following orders,” she says. He watches her as she walks out the back entrance. 

Later that night as he drops her panties in a velvet box next to her pearls, he thinks she may be onto something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
